A motor rotational speed is controlled generally by an inverter, and an inverter-integrated electric compressor, provided with such an inverter integrally, is disclosed in Patent document 1, etc. Further, an electric compressor is provided, for example, in a refrigerant circuit of an air conditioner for vehicles, and in the air conditioner for vehicles, generally, a thermal protector for detecting a compressor discharge temperature is provided in order to protect a refrigerant hose connecting a discharge port of a compressor to a condenser of the air conditioner and the compressor itself from overheating.
Providing the above-described thermal protector causes problems such as decrease of design freedom of the compressor in a case where a mounting space for the compressor is ensured, and increase of the number of parts for the compressor ascribed to addition of parts for attaching the thermal protector.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-291557